


Lady Stormfly's Deadly Angels

by TheOneAndOnlyBeepBoop



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyBeepBoop/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyBeepBoop
Summary: Eight years ago, Viggo Grimborn took control of the Barbaric Archipelago, turning it into an endless source of new dragons to sell to his buyers. Islands that had once been unoccupied were turned into great markets and hatcheries, islands inhabited by tribes were taken over, families were ripped apart as random citizens were taken to become hunters, and ruling families were controlled directly by Viggo. Only two very, very far reaching islands were left alone, only due to the hostility of the villagers inhabiting those islands. Berk was the crown jewel, with frequent attacks, a chief with a personal vendetta against the beasts, and an heir easily manipulated. In fact, one of the first people he had kidnapped, a Berkian girl, would have been one of his most promising hunters. However, five years into his tyrannical rule, a group of young women, having escaped on the backs of his own dragons, begin to attack the archipelago, freeing prisoners and killing off those who had sworn their loyalty to Viggo. As if the first two raiders weren't enough...





	Lady Stormfly's Deadly Angels

Ten-year-old Astrid Hofferson quivered as she clutched her mother's hand.

The ship they were on was full of other women, other girls. Astrid glanced over her shoulder and made eye-contact with Ruffnut, another girl from her village. Unlike Astrid, Ruffnut didn't have her mother. Viggo had deemed her unworthy, leaving her behind on the island to take care of her other child.

"Ruffnut," Astrid whispered, causing the other ten-year-old to lean a little closer. "I know we don't really talk a lot, but do you promise to stick together through all of this?"

The girl nodded. "Promise."

"AYE!" bellowed a voice. The girls each stiffened, Astrid tightening her grip on her mother's hand. Heavy footsteps thudded up through the parting of women and a man, nearly three times the size of Astrid, paused. "No talking," he growled.

His head was shaven and he had a thinly trimmed mustache and a small beard that strung down his chin. He glared down at Astrid.

"You're quite a pretty one, aren't ye?"

Astrid leaned closer to her mother, who stared daggers at the man.

"How dare you speak to my daughter like that!"

The man grinned. "You're mine now," he leaned close to Ingrid, to the point where he was only centimeters away from her face. "I can say whatever I want."

A feeling of anger welled up Astrid's chest, and the little girl kicked the man in the shins, then proceeded to spit on his boots.

"Ack!" he yelped. "You little--" He grabbed Astrid by the back of her top, pulling her up to his line of vision. "If think you can pull something like that--"

"Ryker!"

Another man of similar resemblance to the one holding up Astrid strolled casually up to them. A wide grin spread across his face. "Now, that's no way to treat a guest, is it?"

Ryker grumbled, placing the scowling child down.

"But, Viggo, she--"

The man held his hand in front of Ryker's face. "Shush brother. Not everyone is used to this yet." He glanced down at Astrid. "But worry not, brother. She will soon get used to it. Soon."


End file.
